


your blood doesn't bleed red

by JaskiersWolf



Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [11]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion in Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings, Sex Magic, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Jaskier | Dandelion, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/pseuds/JaskiersWolf
Summary: Geralt picks up a contract for a vampire, he's not prepared to run into his lover instead
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier Prompts - For adults [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181423
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	your blood doesn't bleed red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K5C8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K5C8/gifts).



> I know this is not how vampires work in the witcher. I don't care? Artistic license!

  
Geralt gripped his silver sword in his hands as he moved silently and slowly through the mansion. The whole situation was like a scene from one of Jaskier’s ballads. There was a storm outside, lightning flashing through the broken shards of glass from what were once windows, thunder crashing into the night. Geralt’s hair was a sodden mess, soaked through and cold against his skin. Wind howled through the empty dusty cobweb riddled corridors of the abandoned house and floorboards creaked underfoot much to Geralt’s displeasure. 

He growled under his breath and raised his sword as a door slammed in the distance. The creature was on the move. Geralt’s eyes flickered around at inhuman speed, not wanting to be caught off guard. The contract had stated there was some sort of vampire loose in the abandoned mansion but Geralt wasn’t sure. A place like this was far better suited to a wraith. It would explain the chill down his spine. Something wasn’t right. 

“I wondered when I’d be seeing you, witcher,” a melodic haunting voice sang through the halls. 

Geralt spun around in a pirouette but there was still no sign of the monster. “Show yourself,” he growled. 

“Ah ah. Patience, darling.”

Geralt froze, his sword almost clattering to the ground. 

_That voice._

“Jaskier?” he asked, praying to the gods he didn’t believe in that it was a trick, some cruel trick, an illusion. It couldn’t be him. 

Jaskier’s musical laughed bounced off the walls and echoed all around him. He spun around again but couldn’t pinpoint where the sound was coming from. He growled and focussed his senses, the metallic scent of blood burning his nose, but he could finally track the vibrations of Jaskier’s voice. He stalked through the halls, keeping a tight grip on his sword. He wouldn’t let himself be tricked by this illusion… he just needed to keep a clear head. 

“Getting warmer, witcher,” Jaskier purred as Geralt pushed open the door to what appeared to be the master bedroom. 

Unlike the rest of the house this room was in perfect condition. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling and in the centre of the room was a large four poster bed adorned in red silk sheets. Jaskier lay in the middle of the bed, a shimmering white silk robe that was barely tied shut, dark chest hair peaking out between the soft fabric. He looked… beautiful, exactly like he had when Geralt had last seen him, except the colour of his skin which was now a ghostly white. His lips were blood red, which almost looked like the paint Yen used, almost. 

“Jaskier?” Geralt asked cautiously, not lowering his sword. “You. You’re not?” he snarled, cutting himself off.

It hadn’t been that long since they’d seen each other. Jaskier had waved a cheery goodbye and then set off to Oxenfurt as the chill began to hang in the air. Jaskier’s gave him a sheepish smile and cocked his head, “Sorry darling, ran into some trouble at the University.”

“Fuck,” Geralt growled, his sword finally falling to the ground. “Jask.”

His voice cracked as he crawled onto the bed and pulled the bard into his arms. Jaskier felt deathly cold beneath his fingers, gone was the warmth that had always been so comforting. Jaskier cupped his cheek and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m still me, Geralt, and I’ve never killed anyone! I promise, I wouldn’t, I couldn’t… I only ever take what I need.”

“The alderman…”

“Is mad because I slept with his wife a couple of years ago.”

Geralt stared at the bard turned vampire in his arms, stroking a thumb along Jaskier’s cheek. His eyes were still the same cornflower blue but even in the darkness Geralt could see the slight shimmer of magic; an illusion. “Your eyes?”

“Red,” Jaskier smiled sadly, and glanced away. “But I found a mage that helped me, sold me an illusion spell for far too much coin.”

“Can I see?” Geralt asked, not wanting Jaskier to have to hide a single part of his new self. “Please, Jask.”

His medallion hummed and blue eyes morphed to blood red, striking against his chalk white skin. Jaskier’s bottom lip quivered, and Geralt ran his thumb along it. Jaskier’s honey chamomile scent remained the same and Geralt knew in his heart that this was no illusion. He would know his bard anywhere. Only Jaskier would spend the last of his coin on a spell to keep his eyes blue when he’d been turned into a monster from his own ballads. 

“I could never kill you,” Geralt whispered and pressed their lips together. 

Jaskier hummed and threaded his fingers into Geralt’s hair, pushing Geralt back onto the mattress. “I was so hoping you’d say that,” he whispered against Geralt’s lips as he straddled his waist. Geralt felt heat prickle over his skin despite the coolness of Jaskier’s touch. Jaskier’s thighs were firm under his fingers as he ran his hands under the silk dressing gown. The iciness of Jaskier’s skin felt strange after so many years of his human warmth but Geralt still loved him, how could he not?

It was Jaskier. 

He tugged at the tie around Jaskier’s middle and the robe fell open. He was wearing silk lingerie underneath, a deep rich purple fabric that barely hid Jaskier’s cock from view. Geralt ran his fingers up Jaskier’s torso, through the thick hair and brushing over the smooth fabric covering his pecs. Jaskier let out a soft whine as Geralt’s fingers swept over his nipple. 

“Geralt, sweetheart…” Jaskier breathed, eyes dark as he stared back down at Geralt, a soft blush on his cheeks. He wasn’t nearly as red as he would have been before, but Geralt was happy that he hadn’t completely lost that little slice of humanity. 

“Hmm,” Geralt replied, and rolled his hips up against his lover. “Were you trying to seduce me to stop me from killing you?” he asked with a smirk, the softly scented candles, the bed, the silk robe, the lingerie. The dramatics of it was ridiculous and so very Jaskier. 

Jaskier licked his lips and ran his hands over Geralt’s torso “Did it work?”

Geralt chuckled. “Not sure.”

Jaskier snorted and leaned forward to brush his lips along Geralt’s jaw, “Oh really?”

“Hmm.”

Jaskier’s lips moved to his neck, pressing a kiss just below Geralt’s ear. “You know, my venom can be quite pleasurable, so I’ve been told,” he whispered, a slight rock of his hips that felt like sin against Geralt’s hardening cock. 

“Not to witchers,” Geralt muttered, for the first time in his life regretting the mutations’ ability to counteract toxins. 

“Are you sure about that, darling?” Jaskier’s lips pressed to his throat and Geralt felt the scrape of his sharp teeth. Jaskier had always found pleasure in marking his lovers and Geralt had often been left with bruises and teeth marks all over his neck, but this was a new feeling. Jaskier biting him as a human was a possessiveness that Geralt found endearing but trapped under his newly vampiric boyfriend… Geralt felt a rush of arousal, heat coiling at his core. 

Jaskier could probably cause him some serious harm, possibly even kill him. It depended on which class of vampire he had become. Geralt had never known one that could turn humans before, this was something new, something unknown. He gasped as teeth sunk into his skin, sharp pain pulling him from his thoughts. 

Jaskier giggled, caressing his cheek as he pulled away. “You’re thinking too loudly, darling,” he half moaned as he rutted against Geralt, blood now staining his lips. Geralt’s fingered the bite on his neck but his witcher healing had already closed the shallow wound. He found he was disappointed. If Jaskier’s venom truly was pleasurable to those he drank from then Geralt wanted it to be him. He didn’t want anyone else to see his bard like these, wanting and desperate for his touch… his blood. 

The movement of Jaskier rolling his hips against him was becoming unbearable. Every movement creating friction and heat between them, a constant low ripple of pleasure running through Geralt’s body, across his skin. He growled, fingers digging into Jaskier’s waist, stilling his movements. “Stop teasing.”

Jaskier leant forward against to kiss him. “Oh but it’s so much fun, and you look so beautiful laid out underneath me like this, my White Wolf lying on his back, letting me take my pleasure.”

Geralt’s breath hitched. Fuck, the bastard had a way with words, he knew exactly what to say to drive Geralt mad with lust. He reached up to tug the silk robe from Jaskier’s shoulders, wanting to see more of the pale skin, to see how much Jaskier’s transformation changed him. Would Geralt have to relearn Jaskier’s body, his likes and dislikes… he would do it. Even if it took them a lifetime, something that meant something quite different now that Jaskier’s lifespan was more like his. 

“Off,” he growled as the robe tumbled to the mattress, leaving Jaskier in just the pretty silk undergarment, soft and beautiful against his skin. Geralt hummed as he stroked against the fabric. “This can stay.”

Jaskier whined under his touch and started tearing at the buckles on Geralt’s armour, quickly getting frustrated. Geralt chucked and hooked his legs behind Jaskier, flipping them over so the bard was lying back against the bed, pouting up at him, red eyes wide through dark eyelashes. Geralt pecked him on the lips and rolled off the bed so he could get rid of his armour. Jaskier watched intently, palming his cock through the thin panties as Geralt stripped off as efficiently as possible. It wasn’t sexy and he felt ridiculous, but he was in a hurry to get back to his lover. Jaskier whined impatiently and reached out for him as his last layer of clothes hit the ground. He crawled into the bed and captured Jaskier’s lips in a blistering kiss. Jaskier’s fingers pulled at his hair, moaning into the kiss, the taste of Geralt’s blood lingering in his mouth, reminding him of what his boyfriend had become.

_my venom can be quite pleasurable_

Jaskier’s words echoed, a seed planted in his head that refused to die and fade away. What if he wasn’t immune? He wanted all that Jaskier could give to him. He rolled them back over so Jaskier was on top of him, their bodies rubbing against each other, pawing at each other’s skin. 

“Bite me,” Geralt growled. 

Jaskier’s lips froze on his collar bone and the bard pulled back to look at him, a crease between his brows that Geralt wanted to kiss away. “What?” he asked, voice strangely quiet. 

“You want to?” Geralt asked, rubbing circles with his thumb into Jaskier waist. 

Jaskier closed his eyes and groaned. “Gods yes, do you have any idea how good you smell, how good you taste?” Jaskier’s fingers brushed over Geralt’s neck where his teeth had been earlier. “I almost couldn’t stop.”

“I trust you, I want you,” Geralt hummed, gripping the soft silk that adorned Jaskier’s arse. “Please.”

That last word seemed to ignite something it Jaskier. He let out a low hiss, eyes turning nearly completely black and he lunged forward, hands fisting in Geralt’s hair. He licked and sucked at Geralt’s neck until Geralt was gasping for breath, writhing underneath him. Geralt didn’t care, there weren’t many times he could relax and let down his guard, but he could with Jaskier. He wasn’t ashamed of how much the bard affected him. 

By the time Jaskier’s fangs broke his skin he was already thrusting up off the bed, he wanted more, he wanted… 

Waves of pleasure crashed over him, making his mind feel hazy. Whines and moans escaping his throat that didn’t sound like they could come from him, desperate, pathetic sounds. Jaskier’s arse was grinding into his cock, happy hums rumbling in his chest, his grip in Geralt’s hair unrelenting. Geralt’s eyes rolled back. He felt like putty, melting into the soft sheets on the bed, the burning heat on his skin almost too much to bear. He could do nothing except moan helplessly as Jaskier rutted against him, taking his pleasure from Geralt’s limp body. He could feel the drag at his neck as Jaskier drank, but he’d never felt anything quite like it. He was in pure bliss and he hadn’t even cum yet, his hard cock between their bodies a stark reminder of that fact. 

“Jask…” he slurred, tongue heavy, unable to think anything but the pleasure that was flooding his senses. 

With a strangled moan Jaskier pulled away from him, one last hard thrust and broken cry before collapsing onto Geralt’s chest. Geralt whined at the loss of Jaskier’s bite. He was still hard but he felt like he’d cum at least three times already, satisfied and yet aching, cock leaking against his chest. Jaskier’s fingers released his hair and he trailed slopping kisses over Geralt’s chest, fangs still pricking at his skin. Geralt let his head fall back against the pillow, feeling both blissful and wanting at the same time. His brushed his fingers along Jaskier’s spine, tripping over the fastening of his bra. HIs other hand reached down, brushing past his own stomach towards his cock, sending a shiver through him but before he could grip himself Jaskier’s hand swatted at his. 

“No,” the vampire slurred. 

“What?”

“Tomorrow,” Jaskier lifted his head lazily, blood stains trickling down his chin as he gaze up at Geralt, a smirk on his lips. “If you’re good I’ll let you fuck me tomorrow.”

Geralt groaned but let his hand drop back on his stomach. Apart from his new found bloodlust Jaskier hadn’t changed one bit. Geralt pressed a kiss to the bard’s hair. “Bastard.”

“You love me,” Jaskier trilled.

Geralt laughed quietly, still feeling heavy headed and hazed from Jaskier’s venom. “I do, still a bastard though.”


End file.
